This invention relates to a water pipe for smoking organic materials such as tobacco which may be hot, harsh and irritating to the lungs of the smoker. Water pipes include a water chamber between the bowl wherein the substance being smoked is burned and a mouthpiece through which the smoke is drawn. Smoke bubbles through the water and is cleaned of ash and contaminants while being cooled, thereby rendering the smoking habit less irritating to the lungs of the smoker.